


APS: Androide Personal Sensible

by LilyGranate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Derek, Gay Robots, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGranate/pseuds/LilyGranate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son nuevos tiempos, para muchos la tecnología ha avanzado más rápido que la moral y no hay quien detenga a los científicos en sus ansias de conocimiento. Stiles no desea ser parte de la generación que vive esclava de sus propios asistentes robóticos, pero no es como que Scott y Lydia le den elección. Son nuevos tiempos, y a veces hay que resignarse a ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	APS: Androide Personal Sensible

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Esta es una obra hecha por una fan para otros fans. Ningún personaje de Teen Wolf me pertenece, solo siendo de mi autoría la redacción de este fanfiction y no autorizo su apropiación indebida. Fuera de eso, por favor disfruten.

—No. No, Scott, no lo quiero.

—Por favor, Stiles. Ni siquiera lo has mirado. No te va a molestar, de hecho te va a ser muy útil. Así al menos no tendrás que hablar contigo mismo todo el tiempo pareciendo desquiciado.

—No, claro, porque es mucho más cuerdo el mantener conversaciones con un estúpido robot con respuestas pre programadas.

—Eres imposible. Te lo quedas y ya.

Stiles es capaz de identificar una pelea cuando está perdida pero eso no significa que se resigne a ello. Apenas Scott llega a su piso con un par de transportistas y esa enorme caja de metal, puede prever que eso no le gustará. Cuando ve la tarjeta de regalo de Lydia tiene la certeza de que esa es una pésima idea.

—Es el modelo más reciente, Lydia lo consiguió del laboratorio especialmente para ti, es casi un prototipo pero…

—No me digas más. No soy idiota, amigo, sé que Lydia quiere usarme como conejillo de indias para probar su robot y que cada tres días estará llamando para saber mis “ _impresiones_ ”. Te digo que no, no lo aceptaré. Puedes llamar a tus amiguitos para que se lleven esta cosa de mi living ¡ahora!

No va a cambiar de opinión. Por mucho que los robots personales estén de moda en el mundo, él no piensa tomar uno a su cuidado. O que tomase cuidado de él. Ha visto demasiadas veces “ _El Despertar de las Máquinas_ ” como para confiarse, sobre todo con esos científicos idiotas como su mejor amiga que no tienen mayor objetivo que alguna vez crear uno de esos aparatos que sintiese de verdad, sin las actuales respuestas emocionales pre integradas. Como si eso fuese posible. Como si las máquinas necesitasen sentir. Stiles ha deseado tantas veces no sentir él mismo que casi le parece una crueldad del ser humano el darle esa capacidad a esos seres de nada más que cable y metal.

Scott, por su parte, le mira como si fuese un niño terco que no quiere comer sus verduras y Stiles le detesta por ello infantilmente. ¡No es un niño! Tiene 25 años, muchas gracias, un grado en Criminología y puede tomar sus propias malditas decisiones. Entre ellas no hacerse dependiente de un androide como la mitad de los habitantes de la Tierra ya lo es.

—Mira, no es mi asunto, este APS es tuyo y si no lo quieres llama a Lydia para que los de su laboratorio lo vengan a buscar —Scott finalmente se rinde, pasando una mano por su cabello y negando con la cabeza—. No sé porque de pronto te has puesto en esta parada de “ _Odio a las Máquinas_ ” si yo te he visto besar a tu cafetera y planear vacaciones en conjunto más veces de las que me gustaría recordar…

—¡Eso es distinto! El amor entre mi cafetera y yo es algo profundo que jamás podrías llegar a comprender. Es algo más allá de este mundo racional.

La risa de su mejor amigo limpia un poco el ambiente entre ellos y Stiles se encuentra pronto siendo estrechado entre los brazos del veterinario. Quiere quejarse, soltarse, pero luego de unos momentos una sensación de paz le llega y él también corresponde el abrazo, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del otro hombre.

—Solo queremos que estés bien, Stiles. Llevas demasiado tiempo encerrado en esta casa. Sé que estás escribiendo tu libro pero deberías cambiar de aires. Quizás…

—No voy a irme de aquí, Scott. Beacon Hills es mi hogar. San Francisco nunca fue para mí.

—No tiene que necesariamente ser San Francisco —pero la suave protesta de Scott se desvanece en el aire mientras ambos siguen abrazados otro rato, antes de darse unas masculinas palmadas en la espalda y separarse—. Bueno, creo que ya debo irme. No me gusta dejar la veterinaria sola mucho rato.

—Lo sé, a veces desearía ser un perro o un gato para que cuidases tan bien de mí como de tus cochinos animales —bromea Stiles, recibiendo un golpecito en el costado del otro.

—Idiota. Llama a Lydia, sabes como es. Quizás se enfrasque en algún proyecto y se acuerde de que tiene amigos en un mes.

Un gruñido es toda la respuesta de Stiles, pero Scott lo toma como aceptable y termina por marcharse. Stiles se queda un buen rato mirando hacia la puerta tras la que desapareció su amigo antes de rascarse el estómago y girar para ir a buscar algo de comer a la cocina. En el camino casi choca con la caja que le han traído y su ceño se frunce.

Las siglas A.P.S. destacan en negro sobre el metal gris, junto con un número de serie. _Androide Personal Sensible_. Stiles quiere reír y eso es lo que hace porque Lydia está loca si cree que va a conseguir algo de él mandándole un muñeco idiota.

Empujando la pesada caja para apartarla del camino Stiles sigue su trayecto y trata de quitarse de la mente por completo todo lo que tenga que ver con la caja que descansa abandonada en su salón.

 

* * *

 

Cuando ve el nombre del identificador de llamadas de su móvil, Stiles suelta un gemido, su mente volando directamente hacia la caja en la que ni siquiera ha pensado desde que Scott la trajo hace cuatro días.

Duda si contestar por un momento, pero al final recuerda que está enojado y que no quiere esa cosa en su living y finalmente aprieta el botón verde, abandonando el escritorio donde el procesador de textos casi en blanco se burla de él, bajando a la cocina.

—¡Lydia! —saluda con una emoción que es mitad sarcasmo y mitad alegría real, porque hace meses que no ve a su amiga y escucharla casi siempre es divertido. Casi siempre.

_—¡Ni siquiera lo has encendido! ¡Ni siquiera has abierto la caja ¿verdad?! Maldita sea, Stiles._

—Hola a ti también —saluda sarcástico, cambiándose el teléfono de oreja sujetándolo con el cuello para servirse un vaso de agua—. Si hubiese tenido la más mínima curiosidad por esa cosa, en el momento mismo que reconociste que lo estás monitoreando habría perdido todo interés.

— _No estamos monitoreándolo_ —rechaza la mujer de inmediato, escuchándose ofendida— _, pero cuando los APS despiertan envían una señal automática a la base, y el tuyo no ha enviado ninguna. Además ¡te conozco!_

—Sí, me conoces —acepta Stiles apoyando la cadera en la encimera, frunciendo el ceño—. Me conoces, y por eso mismo no sé por qué estás haciendo esto. No quiero un APS, no lo quería y no lo voy a querer en el futuro. No voy a ser un conejillo de indias para tu nuevo software o lo que sea tampoco, así que…

— _Desde que tu padre murió ya no eres el mismo, Stiles_ —le interrumpe Lydia de golpe, enmudeciéndolo— _,_ _y lo entiendo, fue duro, todos lo entendemos. Pero ha pasado un año, sigues viviendo en esa vieja casa, dejaste tu departamento y tu vida en San Francisco y… maldición, hasta el padre de Scott está preocupado, diciendo que ya no molestas al FBI tanto como antes con tus investigaciones. ¿Sabes lo que se requiere que ese hombre reconozca que está preocupado por algo?_

—Estoy escribiendo un libro. Escribo columnas para revistas de criminología —se defiende débilmente Stiles y deja el vaso sobre la encimera, porque puede sentir su mano temblar—. No lo hagas parecer como si fuese alguna clase de imbécil con pánico social, porque voy a la tienda, veo películas con Scott, no estoy…

— _Estás solo, Stiles. Te sientes solo. Quieres estarlo_ —el tono de voz de su amiga es tan suave que Stiles no se siente con energías para contradecirla— _. Y está bien, pero tu duelo ha durado demasiado. Simplemente abre la maldita caja. Hazlo o apenas termine lo que tengo entre manos me daré un viaje a Beacon Hills y eso no te gustará._

Su amenaza es fútil porque la verdad es que a Stiles le encantaría verla, pero al final le hace un ruido de asentimiento y Lydia le corta luego de pedirle que le llame apenas tenga algunas _impresiones_ para registrar, tal como él imaginó que diría.

Considera el volver a su habitación a continuar escribiendo… o intentándolo. Sin embargo conoce lo suficientemente bien a su amiga como para saber que si no ha abierto la estúpida caja en media hora la tendrá llamándole hasta el cansancio. Así que, tal como tirar una curita, Stiles decide acabar con eso pronto.

Le toma dos minutos encontrar el botón de la caja que debe presionar. Lo hace con resignación y se aleja un paso mientras ve como el mecanismo se activa, haciendo que se ponga en posición vertical mientras se abre. Una especie de vapor es expulsado y Stiles frunce el ceño al ver como la figura frente a él comienza a aparecer entre el vapor, perdiendo el aliento por un momento. Se aleja otro paso, y otro más, y cuando se da cuenta tiene la espalda contra la pared y la _cosa_ frente a él no ha abierto los ojos pero eso no es necesario. Puede reconocerle igual.

Stiles solo marca con velocidad el número de Lydia, con las manos temblando, sin quitarle la vista de encima al robot, sintiendo los ojos húmedos.

— _¿Lo viste?_ —pregunta la voz emocionada de su amiga y Stiles controla el gemido que tiene apretado en la garganta, tragando saliva. Su voz suena ahogada cuando habla.

—¿En qué putas estás pensando, Lydia?

— _Es el nuevo modelo, es único en su clase, dudamos un poco al comienzo, pero yo estoy segura de que puedes manejarlo. Te hará bien._

—Lydia, esa cosa es…

— _No, no **esa cosa**. Él. Es un **él**._

Stiles cierra sus ojos y aprieta el teléfono contra su oído. Tiene que decirlo, pero no quiere. Ha pasado casi seis años sin pronunciar su nombre y empezar ahora que tiene a esa cosa en frente…

— _Y si, Stiles. **Es él.**_

—Derek —pronuncia Stiles y cuando abre sus ojos observa como los verdes del androide están clavados en él, aún de pie dentro de la caja metálica.

 

* * *

 

No entiende con qué objeto Lydia y sus científicos le han dado a ese estúpido androide un estómago y el metabolismo necesario para poder procesar comida. Sabe que la energía la consigue del sol, como la mayoría de los robots personales hacen hoy en día, porque le ha visto sentado en el jardín con la mirada perdida, absorbiendo la luz aún en el cielo nublado de Beacon Hills. Stiles no sabe cómo ha podido sobrevivir dos semanas con eso alrededor.

—Tienes que comer, Stiles. Son las cuatro de la tarde —le llama la voz profunda del robot desde el portal de su puerta, ya que Stiles le prohibió que diese un solo paso dentro de su habitación. Aunque es rebelde en muchas cosas, las órdenes directas no puede rechazarlas. Puede ser un androide con sentimientos y facilidad para ofenderse, pero sigue siendo un robot. Un sirviente.

—Voy a comer cuando me de hambre, no jodas, Derek —le suelta sin pensarlo siquiera, continuando con la escritura del artículo para el Times de la semana siguiente.

Puede adivinar que el robot está haciendo ese gesto con las cejas, ese que dice que está molesto y que podría gruñirle. De hecho, le ha gruñido un par de veces en esas semanas y Stiles tiene que aceptar que su corazón se detuvo al escucharle. _Tan familiar._

Le oye alejarse, bajar de nuevo las escaleras, y solo entonces detiene sus dedos, apoyando la espalda en la silla reclinable y sacándose los lentes de montura gruesa de la nariz, para masajearse los párpados. De verdad, no sabe cómo ha podido sobrevivir.

Ese robot es exactamente como lo era Derek. Su altura, sus ojos, las jodidas chaquetas de cuero que Lydia le ha enviado como vestuario. Incluso su barba y sus pestañas, idéntico, al menos físicamente. En lo mental, se parecía mucho al Derek del comienzo, terco, altivo, misterioso y salvaje. A veces le ve arquearle las cejas y siente como su estómago da un vuelco, la añoranza golpeándolo, y tiene que recordarse que no, que ese no es Derek en realidad. Es solo una estúpida máquina que Lydia ha diseñado para torturarle.

Al final se decide a bajar por algo de comer. Puede ver una olla sobre la cocina, sin duda algo que preparó el androide, y mirando hacia el salón se encuentra la larga figura de Derek acostada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y un libro abandonado sobre su pecho. No se resiste al impulso de quedarse mirándole fijamente a la distancia, bebiendo de sus detalles, alimentando sus recuerdos.

Se han esforzado mucho en recrearle, sin duda. Es como uno de esos hermosos muñecos japoneses, hechos a mano con precisión y detalle, solo que este es de tamaño real y con piel sintética sensible en vez de plástico duro. Con folículos capilares funcionales incluso, ya que Derek trajo con él una afeitadora eléctrica, como si fuese un Ken con sus accesorios incluidos. Con ojos casi dolorosamente humanos.

Stiles se da vuelta con enfado por sus propias emociones y prende el fuego bajo la olla, para calentar la comida. Siente los ojos húmedos mientras revuelve con una cuchara de madera el estofado, observando el fuego anaranjado que lame el metal. El fuego idéntico al que devoró la casa de los Hale, llevándose con él la vida de toda una familia… incluyendo a su novio. Al Derek de verdad.

Las lágrimas caen raudas, enfurecido por el recuerdo, por todo lo que Lydia le está forzando a experimentar otra vez cuando ya creía haberlo superado. Ahogado e iracundo, Stiles golpea la olla con fuerza lanzando todo el contenido lejos y se deja caer al suelo de la cocina, cubriendo su rostro mientras solloza, sus pulmones presionando sus costillas en un intento de absorber el aire que le era vital. Los pasos que se acercan solo le hacen sentir peor, inclinándose hacia adelante para evitar ser observado por el culpable de todo.

El androide no dice nada nada en cambio. Solo le oye apagar el fuego y luego girar para irse. Indiferente ante sus sollozos y Stiles no lo soporta. Estira su mano para sujetar el pantalón de mezclilla oscura que usa Derek, deteniéndole mientras llora, sin decir nada, pero sin dejarle ir. Porque no entiende porqué tiene que pasar todo eso.

_«¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?»_. Preguntarle cualquier cosa tendría sentido sino fuese porque ese no es su Derek, sino que es un maldito robot. Su mano le suelta, dejándole libre finalmente, igual como le dejó ir en su funeral hacía ya seis años, pero esta vez el hombre no desaparece de su vida como lo hizo tras esparcir sus cenizas al mar. Esta vez Derek, el falso, le ayuda a ponerse de pie, y lo arrastra hasta el salón, empujando sus hombros con fuerza hacia abajo para sentarle en un sillón.

Stiles no le ha mirado, sus lágrimas casi detenidas, pero el dolor aún demasiado fresco. Cuando lo hace por fin pierde el aliento ante esos ojos musgo, atravesándole como solían hacerlo hace años. Su parte rebelde quiere enfurecerse con la máquina, alejarse de allí, pero la imagen de su antiguo amante es demasiado para él. Le mira marcharse, pero antes de reaccionar a su ausencia Derek está de vuelta, agachándose frente a él con un spray que conoce demasiado bien. Es cuando ve el metal ennegrecido de su mano derecha que comprende porque el spray era necesario.

—Me quemé…

—Tu piel es demasiado sensible —comenta Derek mientras extiende el spray por toda la zona lastimada, formando una película espesa de color rosa pálido—. Me gusta el detalle de los lunares.

—… los lunares son míos…

—Podrías haber pedido que los omitieran.

—… a ti te gustaban. Al _otro Derek_ le gustaban —se corrige Stiles, quitando su mano apenas el robot ha terminado su labor. Los ojos verdes le atraviesan antes de que se levante, yendo a dejar el spray donde debía. Sus palabras quitándole la respiración.

—No hay otro Derek.

 

* * *

 

Veinticinco gruñidos, ocho peleas, dos ataques de celos y una irrupción intempestiva a su cuarto para obligarle a comer. Todo eso hace falta para que Stiles se dé cuenta de que el androide, Derek, tiene razón. Su corazón lo sabe mucho antes, por supuesto, en cada mirada, cada toque sutil, cada vez que le ha pillado oliéndole disimuladamente. No lo entiende, no lo quiere aceptar, pero… lo sabe.

No le pregunta nada a Lydia cuando les visita un mes después de que enviase al robot con Scott, quedándose el fin de semana con ellos, viendo películas los cuatro y comiendo Pizza, como si fuese todo eso normal. No le pregunta nada porque para entenderlo solo le hace falta ver como sus dos mejores amigos tratan a Derek como si simplemente fuese un amigo que se ha ido hace mucho tiempo de viaje y ahora está de vuelta. Notar que le tratan exactamente como le tratan a él.

Probablemente había sido Laura, mentora de Lydia. Seguramente ella había hecho un respaldo de la mente de Derek en algún punto entre su enamoramiento y el día que las llamas se robaron las vidas de todos los Hale. Laura era lo suficientemente brillante para hacerlo, lo había mencionado varias veces, y Lydia tenía el suficiente complejo de Dios y celestina para terminar lo que la mayor de los Hale había comenzado.

No quiere enamorarse de él, pero sabe que en realidad no es como si tuviese mucha opción. Ese es Derek. No es como si hubiese pasado un solo día desde el fuego en que él no le haya amado.

Cuando Lydia se está despidiendo, sin embargo, él debe preguntárselo. Por qué ahora. Por qué no antes.

—Porque necesitas a alguien con quien pasar tu eternidad, Stiles —le dice ella con amor en la mirada, pero también seriedad.

—No voy a vivir para siempre, Lydia. Algún día voy a morir —le dice él con gravedad, porque lo sabe. Puede sentirlo en todas sus partes humanas, todo eso que sobrevivió al accidente que se llevó la vida de su padre hace año y medio, todo eso que no era metal ahora.

La sonrisa brillante de su amiga junto con su mirada de condescendencia, esa que siempre le pone cuando él se muestra incrédulo ante su inteligencia, le hacen saber que ella no opina igual. Que ella si planea que su vida junto a Derek sea eterna. No necesita escuchar su _«Estoy trabajando en ello»_ para saber que Lydia no se detendrá. Nadie ha podido detenerla jamás.

Es Scott el que se marcha luego, de regreso a su veterinaria, dándole un abrazo masculino a Derek y luego uno a Stiles, los tres escuchando el rechinido de su brazo derecho. Hay calma en los ojos de su mejor amigo cuando este le palmea la espalda y le pregunta si necesita ayuda con el mantenimiento, pero el androide es más rápido para responder.

—Yo me encargo de eso. Él se encarga del mío.

—… eso está bien, ¿cierto? Es un poco como lo que hacen las parejas. Cuidarse mutuamente —sonríe Scott con inocencia a Stiles y él siente como sus mejillas reciben más sangre, enrojeciendo, y no pudiendo evitar notar que las mejillas de Derek también están encendidas. Porque Lydia siempre se fijaba en los detalles.

Cuando se quedan solos, Stiles fuerza a Derek a quedarse en el salón con él por quince minutos sin ninguno hablar. Él no sabe qué decir, como comenzar. Como sacarse de la cabeza que ese es un androide, y aceptar de una vez que… es su Derek. No tan distinto a él mismo, solo que con menos partes orgánicas. Pero su mente. Su personalidad. Quisiera tanto poder creerlo.

—Te recordaba más hablador. Siempre solías tener algo con que romper el silencio incómodo, una frase sarcástica para meter a los demás en el asunto, para hacer reír a Scott —Stiles está mirando fijamente a Derek, empapándose en su voz y sus ojos verdes, y recibe como una puñalada la última frase—. Ser un ciborg te cambió. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme.

—No me llames así —le gruñe Stiles, sintiendo sus ojos arder de enojo—. Yo no soy….

—Eres un ciborg, Stiles —le interrumpe Derek, luciendo enfadado y a la vez cansado—. Lo eres, y hasta que no te aceptes a ti mismo, naturalmente no me aceptarás a mí.

—¿Qué debo aceptar de ti? ¿Qué eres una máquina con la forma de alguien a quien quise? ¿Qué te implantaron un chip con memorias y te hicieron creer que eras esa persona? Sigues siendo un robot, Derek, no eres el hombre al que amé —hay ira y dolor en las palabras de Stiles, una violencia poco propia en él, intenciones de hacer daño. La culpabilidad se agita en su estómago, pero la expresión de Derek no ha cambiado ni un poco.

—Si. Eso es lo que debes aceptar. Debes aceptar que no soy el hombre al que amaste, y que soy un robot. Que tengo órganos sintéticos, pero mi esqueleto sigue siendo metálico y mi piel sigue siendo silicona sensible. Debes aceptar todo eso. Y también aceptar que tú tampoco eres el hombre que yo amaba —le dice con calma, poniéndose de pie.

Stiles siente su cuerpo temblar, sus nervios orgánicos y mecánicos en shock por culpa de su inestabilidad mental. Trata de calmarse, trata de quitar de su mente lo que Derek ha dicho, pero todo es verdad. Es verdad. Él ya no es Stiles. Él había muerto en ese auto con su padre, su corazón habiéndose detenido, sus piernas siendo cercenadas, su antebrazo derecho destrozándose bajo el peso del coche y los nervios de su hombro izquierdo calcinados por un trozo de metal caliente, junto con el 70% de su piel. La mitad de sus órganos son falsos, su corazón para empezar, y la única razón por la que Lydia y sus cirujanos consiguieron salvarle, es porque ni su columna ni su cerebro sufrieron daños por algún milagro. Él no es Stiles ya. Apenas es un poco más humano que Derek. Él tiene razón.

La aceptación hace que el temblor se detenga. Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas mientras se hunde en el sillón en el que está sentado, pero está más tranquilo de lo que ha estado desde el accidente. Es un ciborg. Sus piernas son mecánicas al igual que su brazo derecho, un mecanismo permite a su brazo izquierdo moverse y la mitad de su cráneo es de metal. Por eso es que la gente le miraba con morbosa curiosidad en San Francisco, es por eso que ya no podía ligar con gente al azar en los bares solo para olvidar su soledad, es por eso que había regresado a Beacon Hills y se había enclaustrado en casa de su padre, publicando con seudónimos e intentando escribir una novela que jamás iba a terminar. Era un puto ciborg.

—¿Realmente eres Derek? —murmura Stiles, abriendo sus ojos húmedos para ver como el androide le observa desde lo alto, a medio metro de distancia— ¿Realmente eres mi Derek?

Hay súplica en su tono mientras sus manos aprietan los brazos del sillón en el que está sentado. Quiere escucharlo decirlo. Quiere oírlo de sus labios. Entonces lo creerá.

—… si y no. Te recuerdo, pero todo es como un sueño —confiesa el robot, su mirada perdiéndose un momento—. Recuerdo pedirle a Laura que guardase mi mente. Porque no quería olvidar…

—… ¿qué cosa? ¿Qué es lo que no querías olvidar? —pregunta Stiles angustiado, elevando su mano derecha y siendo de inmediato recibido por Derek, quien se arrodilla frente al sillón para permitirle tocar su cara. Su piel probablemente suave, excepto donde la áspera barba oscura se frota contra sus dedos. Ojalá pudiese sentirle. Ocupa la otra mano entonces, la que no es mecánica, y entonces si disfruta de la frialdad de su piel, pensando en recomendarle a Lydia hacerle un poco más cálido.

Los ojos verdes de Derek están fijos en los suyos, admirándole con un calor que no le ha visto en esas semanas excepto cuando perdía el control. Como cuando le gritó al chico de la pizza por mirarle el culo a Stiles, o cuando llamó a seguridad en una tienda porque una chica insistía en pedirles una cita a los dos juntos. Un calor de posesividad que Stiles no creía ningún robot tuviese permitido sentir. Porque un robot no debía tener posesiones. Y Derek parecía sentir que Stiles era suyo. Y quizás así lo era.

—A ti. No quería olvidarte a ti —le confiesa por fin el androide y Stiles siente que su corazón mecánico se salta un latido, imposiblemente. Sus pulmones se colapsan un poco y tiene que abrazarle, sin importarle ya nada.

Hunde su nariz en el cuello de Derek y lamenta no poder sentir su viejo aroma. Puede sentir el olor al cuero y a la antigua loción que sigue usando, pero falta la esencia de Derek, y eso es algo que nunca podrá recuperar. El androide en cambio le huele con ganas y suspira complacido. Stiles se encuentra sonriendo, porque Derek siempre ha amado su olor y le alivia que eso no haya cambiado.

—Gracias por no quitarte los lunares —le susurra el androide, apretándole más contra él, y si las costillas de Stiles no estuviesen reforzadas en metal probablemente eso dolería.

—Gracias por conservar tu mente, aunque habías dicho que no querías hacerlo —responde Stiles, dejando un beso suave en su cuello, sintiendo contra los labios la piel sintética temblar al enviar la sensación hacia el procesador de Derek. Un escalofrío magnético. Le gusta.

—No quería olvidar nuestra primera vez —acepta Derek, sorprendiendo a Stiles. Hay una sonrisa amplia en los labios del robot cuando el ciborg le mira—. Ese día fue cuando le dije a Laura que sí.

—Lo entiendo… fue una gran primera vez. Qué lástima que lo recuerdes. Podría haber intentado recrearla para ti —medio sonríe, observando como los ojos verdes de Derek se oscurecen ante sus palabras.

—Podemos hacerlo. Podemos recrearla.

—… amigo, no sé si tu cuerpo está hecho para eso —comenta Stiles, sintiendo algo de calor en el rostro, porque tiene que aceptar que en ese tiempo se ha fijado en la parte inferior del cuerpo de Derek y se ha hecho esa pregunta varias veces… y no puede esperar la respuesta.

La sonrisa burlona del androide es prácticamente todo lo que necesita para saber lo que responderá.

—Soy un Androide Personal Sensible. Si no pusieron _“Sexual”_ en vez de Sensible, es solo por motivos legales. Estoy diseñado para esto, Stiles —le dice mientras sus manos acarician las piernas metálicas de Stiles, antes de subir a sus muslos donde su carne puede sentirle. Él sencillamente se deja hacer, acariciando la nuca de Derek con su mano sensible, apoyándose con la mecánica de su hombro—. Estoy diseñado para ti. Laura y Lydia se encargaron de eso —le dice mientras deposita un beso frío en sus labios entreabiertos.

—¿Laura? ¿Ella también…?

—No, ella no es una androide —dice Derek, comprendiendo lo que estaba preguntando. Sus manos siguen acariciando sus muslos, y Stiles siente que su toque es cálido de pronto, incluso su segundo beso se siente así. Pronto comprende que es su propio calor el que es replicado, la sensible piel del androide absorbiendo su calidez—. Ella prefiere ser una conciencia sin cuerpo. Me dijo que es lo más parecido a ser omnisciente que un humano conocerá.

—¿Tú no sentiste eso? —pregunta Stiles, mirándole a los ojos, cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos. Queriendo comprender a ese ser que tiene encima, que le está quitando los pantalones sin vergüenza pero se había sonrojado cuando Scott les insinuó siendo pareja— ¿ser omnisciente?

—No —reconoce Derek, quitándole por completo los pantalones, pero mirándole a la cara aún—. Yo desperté ya en cuerpo, aunque uno mucho más básico que en este. El otro era solo para preguntarme si deseaba convertirme en un androide o no. Si deseaba volver a ti.

Stiles se divide entre las ganas de preguntar más a Derek y la vergüenza de estar desnudo frente a alguien más, ya que aunque Scott le ha ayudado en su mantenimiento a veces, desde el accidente que nadie le había visto sin ropa. Sus partes robóticas avergonzándole demasiado para mostrarlas alegremente. Pero con Derek no hay necesidad de eso. Él lo entiende, él le acepta. No tiene que preguntar si dijo que sí o no, porque está allí con él y eso dice todo. Al menos eso piensa.

—Dije que no —responde Derek y Stiles pierde su respiración. Se le queda mirando impactado por sus palabras pero a Derek eso no le importa. Stiles puede ver cómo ha abierto sus propios pantalones y como una hombría familiar aparece allí, sintiendo el calor subiendo por su rostro. Porque Lydia es siempre jodidamente fijada en los detalles, pero ahora las palabras de Derek le preocupan más—. Dije que no, porque tenías una vida que vivir. Lydia lo aceptó y Laura también. Cuando me despertaron cuatro años y medio después, las circunstancias eran distintas.

—… cuatro años y medio… pude… pude tenerte conmigo desde el comienzo —susurra Stiles, sintiendo su pecho doler, su corazón mecánico bombear más fuerte—. Pude…

—No, Stiles —le jala de los brazos el androide, haciéndole caer del sillón directamente sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo, con la espalda apoyada en el sillón. Derek le mira a los ojos, sin soltarle, besándole los labios mientras Stiles siente entre sus nalgas erguirse más el frío miembro robótico cubierto de falsa piel. Su cuerpo se estremece ante el contacto, mientras besa al otro, sintiendo su barba áspera lastimando placenteramente su rostro. Igual que hace años. Su Derek—. No hubiese sido igual, no habría podido razonar de la misma forma, no te podría sentir como lo hago ahora. Ellas han avanzado en todo este tiempo la tecnología… por nosotros. Por el futuro.

—… y yo creía que Cora sería nuestra mayor casamentera —ríe algo ahogado Stiles, porque las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas mientras el llanto congestiona su garganta. Y no tiene nada que ver con la presión que la punta del miembro ahora cálido de Derek hacía contra su entrada, abriéndose paso lentamente.

—Laura y Lydia le están siguiendo los pasos —murmura Derek mientras besa sus lágrimas, hundiéndose centímetro a centímetro en el cuerpo del ciborg.

Se besan, Stiles pudiendo sentir algo extraña la lengua ajena, pero disfrutando del sabor dulce de su boca. Llora por el recuerdo de su mejor enemiga, Cora Hale, que aunque se gritasen y peleasen cada día en la preparatoria, aun así no descansó hasta que él y su hermano mayor estuvieron juntos. Solo para arder en el fuego unos años más tarde, su cuerpo nunca pudiéndose recuperar, a diferencia de los de su familia. Llora porque la extraña, porque extraña sus peleas y su sarcasmo, sus ojos rodando exasperada. La extraña como extrañaba a Derek… pero ahora lo tiene con él.

Llora más por darse cuenta de esto. Por notar que ya no tendrá que estar solo.

—Ya, ya. Shh —le calla suavecito el androide, besando sus párpados, bebiendo de sus lágrimas—. Te tengo, Stiles. ¿Te duele algo?

—… si. Lydia exageró con el _‘tamaño’_ —jadea Stiles entre lágrimas, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro, pudiendo sentir la vibración de la risa antes de oírla. Tan humano, a pesar de no serlo.

—De hecho, yo mismo diseñé esta parte.

No le sorprende, y le muerde el hombro duro en contestación, ahogando el gemido por lo que sintió al sentarse del todo sobre ese miembro, sintiéndose por completo adentro. Le duele, sí, pero es un calor agradable. De recuperar algo que había dado por perdido hacia mucho. Porque Stiles no se había dejado penetrar por nadie en todo ese tiempo.

Las manos de Derek en su cintura le hacen subir y bajar por su hombría, sintiendo el lubricante abandonar la punta de ese miembro profundamente hundido en su cuerpo, haciendo el vaivén cómodo y sencillo. Puede sentirle deslizarse dentro y fuera, casi saliendo de su cuerpo del todo, y sus gemidos hacen eco a los de Derek, que aumenta la velocidad de las cinturas de ambos, encontrándose a medio camino.

Puede sentir la diferencia, o quizás es solo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo para recordarlo bien. De cualquier forma que fuese, le siente profundo dentro de él y los jadeos del androide le dicen que él también puede sentirlo. Después de todo al parecer si está diseñado para eso.

La mano de Derek en su hombría, esa que es suya, sin nada mecánico, le hace vibrar hasta la última conexión eléctrica de sus extremidades metálicas y de pronto las emociones son demasiadas. Eyacula sobre el abdomen cincelado de duro músculo siliconado de Derek y siente como las últimas embestidas del androide le frotan con precisión milimétrica la próstata haciéndole gritar por el placer antes de que la semilla falsa le inunde en una cantidad un poco inapropiada. Siente su cuerpo colapsar mientras Derek continua inundándole, la presión haciéndose demasiada.

—¡De-Derek! —gime adolorido pero lleno de placer al mismo tiempo, el androide mordiendo con sus dientes romos de cerámica su hombro, rozando la conexión de su automail— ¡Es… demasiado!

Solo entonces el robot le hace caso, saliendo de su interior, su hombría aun derramando el lechoso líquido, lento pero sin detenerse.

—Es… una mal función, al parecer —dice Derek, con disculpa en la mirada, mientras acaricia el abdomen algo hinchado de Stiles con su mano cálida por la imitación del calor del hombre. Stiles gime ante el contacto, pero no se aleja, buscando los labios del androide para besarle con deseo mientras intenta mantener el líquido dentro de él, pero inevitablemente goteando un poco.

—Supongo que Lydia no es perfecta, aunque su androide casi lo sea —no puede evitar murmurar contra los labios de Derek, quien le mira a los ojos con calma. Con amor.

—Soy un androide, pero eso no me hace perfecto. Siempre necesitaré mantención, quizás mis partes se oxiden, quizás mi mente…

—¿Y yo soy perfecto, Derek? Yo también necesito la mantención, y a diferencia de tus órganos de silicona, mi cuerpo va a envejecer.

—Eres perfecto como eres, Stiles.

—También tú. También tú eres perfecto —le dice el ciborg besando sus labios lentamente, acariciando la espalda del robot con lentitud, agradeciendo no solo a su amiga sino que a la vida que le dio otra oportunidad, sobreviviendo a aquel accidente, cuando mucho tiempo pensó que habría sido mejor seguir a Derek y a su padre al más allá.

No sabe que le espera en el futuro, no sabe si al final va a pedir un traspaso de mente a un androide para vivir para siempre como Lydia le ha insinuado, o si quizás sus órganos poco a poco serán reemplazados por otros falsos cuando fallen, como ocurrió con su corazón algunos otros. Solo sabe que ese que está allí con él es Derek, su Derek, y que agradece estar vivo para poder vivir con él.

Y cuando se cansen, cuando la inmortalidad ya no les presente desafíos, quizás se vayan a acostar juntos una vez más, pero de una forma diferente a como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Pero juntos, y eso es lo importante.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> No sé como surgió esto en verdad. Al comienzo quería escribir algo por Halloween, pero Derek androide se me metió en la mente y luego Stiles y... ya no pude detenerme. Inicialmente quise preguntar si querían alguna otra pareja en este universo (si notan, de hecho no menciono a nadie excepto a Lydia y Scott), pero no sé si realmente a alguien le interesaría. Quise involucrarme más con las leyes robóticas, la moral y los límites del avance científico, pero me atrapó el deseo de Derek y Stiles por el otro y al final acabó como un poco más que PWP con excusa (??) ahahaha ok, no.  
> Si ven algún error o algo, es que lo escribí en el bus mientras viajaba y apenas pude darle una segunda leída, please, perdón.  
> Y si te gustó y quieres más o tienes alguna crítica ¡todos los comentarios son recibidos! <3 muchas gracias por leer! ¡Y Feliz Halloween!


End file.
